LycanMask
LycanMask (ライカンマスク Raikanmasuku) is a Nocturne with a Werewolf motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality LycanMask is one of, if not the most bestial Nocturnes to have appeared to date. Possessing little communicative skills beyond snarling and behaving more like a wild dog, LycanMask is easily one of the animalistic Nocturnes to date, with his only defining characteristics being completely utter savageness and territorial behaviour. He does seem to be capable of understanding his superiors very well however. History Backstory Little is known about LycanMask's past. What is known is that he was aquired by DraculaeMask and was instated into being one of his Monsters. It is also said that he joined rather recently into his ranks. Nothing else is known about him beyond this. Debut: Mad Monster Party LycanMask made his debut when DraculaeMask showed him off last, presenting him to DeadMask. DeadMask was so terrified by him, he demanded DraculaeMask to keep him under control, to which he did. LycanMask was quickly instated into the ranks of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, being there to replace the fallen NemeanMask. He then proceeded to enjoy the rest of the party. All Out-Monster Attack LycanMask was later deployed along with BoogeyMask to take out CougarMask, SwallowMask and CondorMask. LycanMask mainly fought off CondorMask, slamming him down to the ground and trying to bite him, but clawing and tearing at him. LycanMask proceeded to battle off CondorMask, SwanMask and CougarMask some more, before then PegasusMask, LobsterMask and CoyoteMask then arrived to help. LobsterMask then took over for CondorMask in battling LycanMask; LycanMask fought back hard and viciously. The two fought for a while, before then CougarMask blasted a wind attack at LycanMask, blowing him away. Before LycanMask could do anymore, the Sun began to rise; forcing BoogeyMask and LycanMask to flee, as they were weak to sunlight. Abilities & Techniques * Strength: LycanMask is very strong; being able to take on several opponents at once. * Lycan Roar: LycanMask can deliver a powerful roar from his mouth that can blow back his opponents several feet away and destroy glass. * Sharp Fangs: LycanMask has very sharps fangs, being able to puncture and bite through his opponents flesh; even being able to damage armor with ease. * Sharp Claws: LycanMask has very sharp claws, being able to tear through steel or concrete. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, LycanMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * More to be added. Weaknesses * Light Energy: LycanMask is weak to light energy. ** Sunlight: This extends to sunlight, which appears to be harmful to him, always causing him to flee before it completely rises. He will often be forced to flee even if during a mission due to the sun's rays being harmful to him. As such, he is strictly active a nighttime (or unless it's a dark and cloudy day out). Trivia * LycanMask was the one of the only Monster Nocturnes to not be present for their Mad Monster Party on Halloween. * LycanMask's face was based on that specifically of a werewolf from the film poster of The Howling. * LycanMask originally was a much different, with their being two werewolf themed Nocturnes, a husband and wife duo in where one would have been named LycanMask as stated here and another one would have been "LupaMask". This idea was scrapped at the time as Gallibon found them to be too lorebreaking and figured it didn't make sense for them to be Nocturnes, but thought they would have worked better as actual werewolves. * He is currently the Monster Nocturne to have made the least appearances. * LycanMask's motif is clearly of a werewolf, but he is directly based off of The Wolf Man. * His armor is based off of the original design for WolfMask. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes